Day off
by narutolover42
Summary: Kiba and Naruto both have feelings for eachother. When they both get a day off and meet up, what could happen? KibaxNaruto, NarutoxKiba
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

It was 8:00 am when Kiba Inuzuka's alarm clock sounded. "Five more minutes" Kiba mumbled sleepily to no one in particular. He hated the morning.

Finally after about ten minutes of the annoying alarm chiming, the brunet sluggishly got out of bed and started to get ready for his day. He had a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark green chinos and a white t-shirt and went down stairs where his mother was making his favorite breakfast, fried eggs on toast with hot sauce. "Mmmm smells good ma! Kiba told his mother when he entered the kitchen. "It better!" his mother said with a smirk.

After breakfast Kiba brushed his teeth and fed Akamaru, his best friend and pet. Since he didn't' have any missions or training to do today, Kiba decided to take him out for a walk secretly hoping to find the boy he secretly admired, Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba got to the door and was putting on his brown leather dessert boots when his mom called out to him, "Kiba, when will you be home?" "Probably in about an hour!" he yelled back to her from the hall. Kiba loved his mother but she could be so over protective at times.

On the other side of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki was making himself some instant ramen in the microwave. When it was finished he walked shirtless through his messy apartment towards his couch so he could watch some TV while eating before starting his day. Naruto watched his favorite show: survivor. He knew it was reality trash but he loved it anyway.

When his show was finished, Naruto got up and threw his chopsticks and paper cup of noodles into the trash, got dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans a black shirt and an orange jacket. He had the day off and planned to go to the forest and relax. Naruto walked out of his apartment and headed for the training grounds in the forest, he knew a lake that was right near there that was a great spot to just relax and hang out.

Naruto was walking through Konoha in his own world when he heard someone calling out his name. "Naruto! Hey Naruto!" it was Kiba, one of Naruto's closest friends and his secret crush. Naruto felt a blush come on as he saw the Inuzuka approach. "What's up?" Kiba said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

Kiba couldn't believe the luck he was having that day. He found Naruto just walking down the street. Kiba knew he shouldn't let this go to waste. He planned to spend as much time as possible with the Uzumaki. "Hey Naruto, I'm just walking Akamaru. I have a day off so I don't really have anything going on."

"Hey me too!" said Naruto, "Do you want to hang out? I was going to the lake near the training grounds if you want to come with me."

Kiba was ecstatic when Naruto asked, but decided to play it off as not a big deal. "Yeah sure, sounds good I haven't been swimming in ages!"

Naruto blushed once more at the thought of him swimming with Kiba. He tried to hide it but Kiba noticed the redness emerging on Naruto's cheeks. _He_ _doesn't really like me also, does he?_ Kiba thought, but he pushed it to the back of his mind because he didn't want to get his hopes up.

The two boys walked to the lake, chatting about nothing in particular and laughing at each other's bad jokes. _They are so dense!_ Akamaru thought when they were almost at the lake. _Just fuck already!_ Akamaru was fed up of Kiba's constant pining over Naruto and was going to do everything in his power to set them up.

The two boys sat on a rock near the lake shore awkwardly chatting, waiting for the other to initiate the swim. _Oh my god, just take your clothes off already!_ Kiba was shouting in his mind. _You know what fuck it._ He said to himself. "Well the water looks nice!" Kiba said while taking removing his shirt, exposing his muscular, toned chest.

 _Holy shit, this is really happening!_ Naruto said as a blush formed once again on his face when Kiba stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs. Naruto could see Kiba's bubble butt and a large bulge. _Fuck, I need him._ Naruto thought as he felt his cock begin to harden.

Kiba dived in giving Naruto a great view off his ass. "Wow the water's really nice!" Kiba said after coming back up for air. Naruto couldn't help but admire his shoulders and chest while he floated above the water.

Kiba put Naruto in such a trance he didn't realize Kiba was talking to him. "Naruto?" Kiba Naruto heard this he snapped out of his daze. "Uh yeah... sorry. What was that?" Naruto replied. "I said are you coming in with me or am I going to be all by myself in here?" Kiba said with a smirk. "Uh ... yeah I'm coming." Naruto responded still thinking about Kibas hot body.

As Naruto started to undress Kiba licked his lips. Naruto wasn't as muscular as Kiba but he was still toned. _Less resistance._ Kiba thought as he came up with a list of the things he would do to Naruto if he ever got the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

Naruto got stripped down to his boxers and backed up. "CANNONBALL!" he shouted as he ran for the water and jumped in making a huge splash. "Nice one!" Kiba said as he got out of the water to try and match his splash. Kiba's wet boxers were sticking tight to his body. Naruto could see the outline of his dick through Kiba's sopping underwear.

 _Oh my god, it's huge! Shit don't get hard, don't get hard._ Naruto thought. He tried in vain to not show his arousal. _Lady Chio in a bikini, Lady Chio in a bikini._ Just as Naruto gave up on trying to quell the tent that was his underwear he heard Kiba shout "CANNONBALL!" making a bigger splash Naruto had.

"Ha beat you!" Kiba panted as he broke the surface. "No way dogbreath!" Naruto replied feeling challenged. Naruto climbed back onto the rock and started to jump when Kiba said "Uh Naruto? Are you going camping today?" "Um no why do you ask?" Naruto said back to the Inuzuka. Kiba snickered and said "It seems like you already have a tent." and with that he went back to swimming.

Naruto looked down and blushed. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! Kiba saw my hardon for him! What do I do? What do I do? Ok play it cool, say something funny._ "Well you know who it's for!" _GOD DAMN IT UZUMAKI! What has gotten into you?_ At this Kiba blushed.

 _Did he just say what I think he just said?_ _He has a hard on for me? You know what, I'm going for it!_ "I would get in that tent!" Naruto became redder than a tomato and jumped into the water again, forgetting about topping Kiba on the cannonball. Naruto swam over to Kiba and the two boys locked eyes, but then Naruto looked away and swam under water.

 _God damn it!_ Akamaru thought. _Why can't they just make out already?_ Then Akamaru came up with the perfect plan. He picked up Naruto and Kiba's clothes and dropped them in the water. _That should do it,_ Akamaru said as he walked back to the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto and Kiba decided to stop swimming shortly after their awkward encounter. When they got to the shore they noticed their clothes in the water, soaked. "Oh crap!" the boys said in unison realizing they were both only in their underwear. "Ok gameplan." Naruto said. "My apartment is closer than your house so come over and we can change into dry clothes." " Sounds good." Kiba said trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. The two ninja headed for Naruto apartment, ducking in and out of alleyways and alcoves so they wouldn't be seen by their fellow villagers in their boxers, both sporting large erections.


End file.
